ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Shrek: Happily Ever After/Transcript
Act 1-The Beginning/Rumpelstiltskin/Honeymoon/Shrek and Fiona coming back to the swamp/Shrek's mid-life crises/Far Far Away kingdom/First wedding anniversary party/Do the roar!/Outburtst/Argument Scene 1 (DreamWorks Animation logo) (The film opens with the opening credits starting as "DreamWorks Pictures presents", "A PDI/DreamWorks production" before the scene fades to a book. The book opens to reveal its story as the voice-over narrator reads) Narrator: 'Once upon a time, a long time ago, a king and queen had a beautiful daughter named Fiona. But she was possessed by a terrible curse. By day, a lovely princess. By night, a hideous ogre. Only true love’s kiss could lift her curse. So Fiona waited in a tower, guarded by a dragon, until the day when her true love would arrive. But as the days turned into years, the King and Queen were forced to resort to more desperate measures. TBD '''Rumpelstiltskin: '(voice-over; reading in a furious tone) No one would have guessed that an ogre named Shrek, whose roar was feared throughout the land, would save the beautiful Princess Fiona. True love’s kiss led to '''marriage. (furiously ribs of a page) They even came to visit Fiona's parents, and despite they were shocked at first, the kingdom was finally at peace. GOODY FOR THEM!! (ribs another page) AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!!! (rips off the final page) (Rumpel is then seen fuming over Shrek's story in the book, Pinocchio, who is now a librarian, arrives behind him) Pinocchio: Uh, sir? You’re gonna have to pay for that. Rumpelstiltskin: '(''claims down in his embarrassment) Oh! Maybe we could make a deal for it, little boy? '''Pinocchio: Oh, I'm not a real boy. Rumpelstiltskin: '(''grins evilly) Did you wanna be? (Of course Pinocchio kicks him out from the library, which takes place in the town of Far Far Away, and thuds onto the road) '''Pinocchio: (annoyed) I was tricked by a fox before! I will not be tricked by a imp who rips pages out of books! (Pinocchio shuts the door leaving the angry Rumpel gets up on his knees and glares at the ripped page showing Shrek and Fiona) Rumpelstiltskin: 'I wish that ogre was never born! (''Then the scene fades to where we see both Shrek and Fiona are on their honeymoon. We see Shrek is setting up a camera before picking up Fiona into a giant Gingerbread summer house, by crashing through inside. He put Fiona down. She feeds Shrek a piece of a cookie before the door closes to reveal the title "Shrek 2: Happily Ever After". Then the scene fades to morning where we see both Shrek and Fiona are shaving their faces. The camera moves to Little Red Riding Hood skips along to the giant Gingerbread house where she then knocks before the two ogres answers it. She screams and swiftly run away, leaving her basket of goodies behind in front of the ogre couple. TBD) Scene 2 TBD Scene 3 (Outside from the party, where we cut to see Rumbel, along with Fifi, picking up garbage to find something to eat at the back alley of the castle, until they hides behind the trashes as the angered bursts out from the door with Fiona behind him) 'Fiona: '(in her embarrassment with Shrek's temper) Unbelievable, Shrek. '''Shrek: (in his fury) Tell me about it! Those people of--''' '''Fiona: '''I’m not talking about the people of Far Far Away, honey. I’m talking about you. Is this really you want to remember how you act like this, in our first anniversary party, including in front of my parents? '''Shrek: (rolls his eyes) Oh, great. So this is all my fault? Fiona: Yes. But you know what? Let’s talk about this after the party, at home. Shrek: You mean that roadside attraction we live in? (intimating a tour guide) "Step right up! See the dancing ogre! Don’t worry! He won’t bite!" (normal but still mad as he throws his party hat to the ground) I used to be an ogre. Now I’m just a jolly green joke! Fiona: 'OK, OK, maybe you’re not the ogre you used to be. But maybe that’s not such a bad thing. Because ever since last time you rescued me, understand me over my curse, and married me to live happily ever after. The Kingdom of Far Far Away, despite being shocked at is at first, who gave tribute to you as their hero. '''Shrek: '(scruffs) Yeah, but I wouldn’t expect you to understand. It’s not like you’re a real ogre. You spent half your life in a palace. '''Fiona: And the other half locked away in a tower. Shrek: '(''confesses to her) Look, all I want is for things to go back to the way they used to be! Back when villagers were afraid of me, and I could take a mud bath in peace. When I could do what I wanted, when I wanted to do it! Back when the world made sense! '''Fiona: You mean back before you rescued me from the Dragon’s Keep? Shrek: Exactly! (She pauses and then goes to explain him) Fiona: 'Oh, Shrek, you're gonna be a father of our three beautiful children, and you have a wife who loves you, friends who adore you, and a tribute that given to you by my parents. You have everything. Why is it the only person who can’t see that is you? (''She then walks back inside the house where the party is going on, leaving Shrek, still furious, alone) 'Shrek: '(walks away in anger) That’s just great. (Not aware that Rumple and Fifi are hiding, Rumple had overheard Shrek's wish, and evilly smiles as realizing that this will be his chance to rid of Shrek so he can rule Far Far Away in no time) Act 2 - Meeting Rumple/Contract deal/Shrek wish come true/Fiona in a wanted poster/"My home"/Captured by witches Scene 1 (Outside the front gate of Far Far Away, where we see Shrek still angrily walks off to the forest) '''Shrek: (furiously mumbles to himself) If she thinks I’m gonna slink back there and apologize, she’s got another thing coming. She’s not the boss of me. I’m an ogre and I’m not gonna apologize for acting like one. Rumpelstiltskin: '(''voice-over; faking being hurt) Help, please! Someone, anyone at all, help me! Please, help! Please, help! I’m stuck! Help! Oh, please, help! Someone, anyone! Help me! The pain! I can see a bright light. A tunnel! (As Shrek walks over to lifts up Rumple's carriage) Grandma? Is that you? 'Shrek: '(dryly) Yeah, it’s me, Granny. 'Rumpelstiltskin: '(faking fear) An ogre! Please, Mr. Ogre, please don’t eat me! 'Shrek: '''I’m not gonna eat you. '''Rumpelstiltskin: '''But you are an ogre… Aren’t you? TBD Scene 2 TBD (''The scene then fates to the forest where bunch of wanted posters, which depicts ogres, are placed all over the trees) '''Shrek: (satisfied; picking up on the wanted posters) Oh, heh heh. Well, sure is great to be wanted again. heh heh heh. (looks at another wanted poster with the different ogre) Oh, nice one. Heh heh heh. (But Shrek frowns to see another wanted poster which depicts the face of Fiona.) Fiona?'' (''Then he looks around the trees to see the same wanted poster with Fiona in it everywhere. Panicked to realized that something's is wrong) Oh no. Scene 3 (We cut to Shrek runs through the meadows which lead to the swamp. Until he halts and shocks to see a small hill and a hollow tree stump, which was happened to be Shrek's home) Shrek: My home! (he runs towards his house where there's no door no windows) Fiona! Fiona? Are you in there? (Nobody answered. So he give himself a push through the hill until, finally, he rams inside the hill, where he witnesses that the hill is empty, with no furniture, and nothing else, nobody is here, except dirt, hanging vines and roots, and the pack of rats scurries past him. Furiously, Shrek marches back outside and yells to the heaven) Alright, Rumple! This wasn't part of the deal! RUMBLE!! (Confused, Shrek takes a look to his contract he signed until suddenly, appears out of nowhere, the group of witches spots him) Witch#1: 'Ogre!!! We’ve got another one, ladies! Get him! (''Laughing, they swoops down around Shrek trying to capture him) 'Shrek: '(to the witches) Who are you?! What are you doing in my swamp? (One of the witches swoops down towards Shrek, until he grabs her broomstick, which causes the witch to fly out from her broom and bumps towards a hole of the tree) 'Witch#1: '''Looks like a troublemaker! (''She throws an apple, acting like sleep gas, on the ground towards Shrek, which causes a steam, but Shrek dodges it, coughing. But the witches catches him with their skull-headed chain) 'Witch#1: '''Grab him! (''They lifts Shrek up to the air to take him away) 'Witch#1: '''Nice job, ladies! (''Shrek releases on the skull chain, which made him fall to hit the ground and then being lifted back to the air) '''Shrek: You witches are making a big mistake! I know my rights! 'Witch#2: '(lifts a pumpkin) You have the right to shut your mouth! (Drops towards Shrek and hit him cold with the magic poof) Act 3 - Alternate universe Donkey/Far Far Away destruction/King Rumple/Escaping/Solving problems/"True Love's Kiss" TBD Act 4 - Dragon's Keep/Fiona's not here/Waffle trap/village of Ogres/Alternate univers'e Fiona/Hiding from witches TBD Act 5 - Rumble's evil plot/Fiona's battle plot/Owl family/Attempting Fiona to kiss/Pipe Piper TBD Act 6 - Ogre's fest/Training with Fiona/True love's policy TBD Act 7 - The war begins/Taking cover/Carriage arrives/Shrek explains to Fiona/Force dance by Piper/Crate rescue Act 8 - Lake/The kiss didn't work/Captured Ogres/Rumple's ad for catching Shrek/Alternate universe's Gingerbread Man Act 9 - Rumple's temper tantrum/Shrek's another deal/Freeing ogres/She's not "all ogre"/Rescuing plan Act 10 - Alternate universe's dragon/Fighting party/Donkey tries to woo Dragon/Tying Dragon/Fighting continues/"Victory is ours!" Act 11 - Shrek's fainting away/"The kiss worked"/Back to the real world/Shrek's wonderful life/Happy ending party